


Ghosting Along [A Collection of Drabbles]

by rarabro



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarabro/pseuds/rarabro
Summary: A series of Holtzmann-centric fics that focus on the build up of her relationship with Erin. Also includes various adventures and headcanons of the gang. Rating may change.





	Ghosting Along [A Collection of Drabbles]

**Author's Note:**

> I had been kicking around this idea since back in July when the movie came out, however, due to my own lack of consistency with writing, I decided to keep this story saved in my writing folder. I decided to post it in the hopes of having more pressure to continue, so I'll try to keep updating on a weekly basis.

**001**

By the words of Rick Astley, Holtzmann is no stranger to love. She understands love as a construct, knows the neurophysical response of dopamine, norepinephrine, and serotonin that fire off when attraction is experienced; however, love is the kind of forbearance that ends up hanging from her in a soppy and disenchanted way.

She’s never been abashed by her interest in women, nor has she ever felt inclined to conceal those attractions. In her years of academics studying scientific research, she was suave enough to play her cards right and keep things at a casual experience for her and the the various women she’d see.

Despite those escapades, Holtzmann was very aware of the fact that the first person she was ever in love with was her mentor, Dr. Rebecca Gorin. While refreshing excitement came about with these interactions between the two, the idea of love left her feeling broken. A bitterness would hold to the back of her throat and she’d take her mentors kindness with a certain hollowness.

Holtzmann saw the invisible wall between the two and knew nothing could ever shatter that kind of professional barrier - specifically her romantic interests. She donned the clammy coat of love and never let it intrude on her day. Her friendship with her mentor was of the highest priority.

By the time Erin Gilbert made her appearance, Holtz still knew how to work that uncomfortable coat. It has never been able to dampen her charm, however. She carries it in her playful intrigue and sees how much the renowned “all-too-serious” Erin Gilbert can take.

It surprises her in a way. It’s like Erin constructed falsified walls so people wouldn’t see past her. She dealt with being a social outcast for so long, Erin built herself with tacky, stiff suits so one wouldn’t spend too much time searching for something more in her. Like Erin Gilbert was more embarrassed of who she was.

The Erin Gilbert who stands beside her now is not one of embarrassment, but of awkward passion. She holds herself to pursuing beings science and theory tries to deny. By the team’s standards, she has a mothering nature she instinctually upholds, with sweaters and jeans that make her up physically. It’s a wholesomeness Holtzmann cherishes because Erin has let go of the fear of being called Ghost Girl. Like she isn’t afraid of what people think because she built a life for herself from it.

Holtzmann never seems to grow out of her uncomfortable coat.

 

**002**

“Come on guys, we don’t even have a lot of experience with kids,” Erin was nearly holding a sermon at the idea of children running around the headquarters. “Kids get a hold of things and try to swallow said things . . . I mean, they could even _be_ swallowed by what Holtzmann is building around here!”

Holtz scrunched her face in her endearing manner while Abby and Patty tinkered about their various arts and crafts.

For the past month, Patty became the driving force at the idea of starting a group dedicated to children becoming aware of the paranormal, after her ten year old niece expressed interest at the idea of ghost hunting. Abby immediately jumped on board with her support, hearing Cara’s school cut their science related extracurriculars, and they both saw no better activity than learning about Ghostbusting.

They all shared this enthusiasm to educate the young, except Erin, ironically. “It’s not like we’re letting them run around like they’re at Disneyland,” Abby was putting the finishing touches on a promotional poster.

“Yeah, we’re just gonna be teaching these kids to be aware of this stuff in a safe and gentle environment.” Patty’s poster was pink and fashionably glittery, “Besides! You hate kids! I don’t even know how you pull off your mothering personality.”

“I blame the clothes,” Holtzmann said, passing a grin to Erin when she noticed a red fluster blemishing her face.

“I don’t hate kids,” Erin spoke stiffly, “I just don’t like what they’re capable of with this kind of environment.”

“Your negative environment.” Abby continued before Erin could interject, “All right, gals! What do you think about this?”

The poster Abby held out was green and bold. “ **THE GHOSTBUSTEES OF NEW YORK CITY HELPING YOU KNOW WHO TO CALL”** and in even smaller print “*lunch will not be provided, parents permission is necessary.” The poster came together with a cartoonish ghost drawn in the middle, obviously by the talent of Holtzmann. Erin remained unmoved.

Abby sighed, “Okay, listen, this can be really good for us. Patty’s niece even said the Mayor’s daughter would be interested in this. That could be good for us, if she’s seeing us put our funding to good use, Mayor Bradley might even give us a financial boost here and there.”

Erin’s hand clenched in her jittery fashion before letting out an exaggerated sigh, “Alriiight. I suppose that won’t hurt.”

Abby was already hi-fiving by the end of Erin’s sentence. “Yes! Now get busy with some posters before you change your mind!”

Erin pulled a face but Holtzmann was already reaching past her, “Don’t worry, I got this one.”

In bold letters she wrote NO FUN ALLOWED :( before slapping it on Erin’s back.

 

**003**

Holtzmann always seemed to manage jealousy with a coolness that perplexed Patty. She noticed Holtzmann’s interest, saw her seduction at play in various bars, or the way she gazed too intently at whichever law woman who would cross their paths. Patty knew Holtz was attracted to women without anyone having to elaborate. Holtz never seemed to “come out”, but she held herself with such a cavalier openness that the gang couldn’t help but admire her for it.

Of course it was Patty who was keen on noticing her silent pining for a certain doctor of particle physics. It’s not that Holtzy’s flirting dynamic changed much around Erin, it was that she put in a more keenness to be seen. Those times the gang went to a bar, Holtz would be seen dutifully keeping Erin company at a table, while a brunette would try to send drinks or maybe catch her eye. She would represent it in the way she took more attention into Erin’s sidearms, making sure it would nearly knock her off her feet (literally), or the way she maintained eye contact if Erin was passionately thrown into a speech. Holtzmann wanted her to know that she saw Erin differently and it seemed that Patty was the only one to take notice.

So when Patty would walk in and find Erin hopelessly trying to charm Kevin in front of Holtzy, it rubbed Patty in an irritant sort of way. Holtzmann would maybe even smile at the pathetic attempt.

They all knew (Erin included) that Kevin wasn’t worth much of the romantic effort, but Holtzmann was always intrigued at Erin’s attempts. Nor could Holtzmann, with her infinite charm, never seem to be angry with Kevin.

Patty and Abby seemed to sit on the sidelines of this exchange, but it only struck a chord in Patty to see Holtzmann’s gaze set on Erin during those interactions. For the sweet and eccentric scientist that she was, Patty knew her baby deserved the best. She resolved, in that moment, that she’d make the best damn wingwoman, so help her.  

 

**004**

Eva Waters became the notorious reporter who all too frequently showed up after the gang’s bust. After the city placed their highest faith and admiration into the city, no one wanted to supply the citizen more than Waters. She was persistent in getting up close and personal with the Ghostbusters.

Eva knew how to schmooze and kiss ass more professionally than Erin Gilbert trying to get into Columbia. When she first met the Ghostbusters she was just a face among the flashing lights, but she purposefully set herself up to get caught in their attention. For Patty she stressed the Ghostbuster’s originality, fashionability, and her flavor for books. Eva even got her to preen from the social flare. Patty never thought there was any ulterior motive to this act of interest, and after a well set up run in at the sandwich shop, they got into a discussion of how more women should be allowed those kind of opportunities.

With Abby, Eva decided to bring up her book. It was a small flattery tactic, but a trustworthy one. Having set up only one interview with, she knew her notes put emphasis on soup. She took Abby to a gourmet soup buffet and made sure stories were brought up were all inclusive to the team. Over a spicy soup of shrimp, Abby confided that the Ghostbusters were only brought to life through the co-author of Ghosts From Our Past.

Eva delightedly took down stories from their high school experiences and put highlights on the Ghost Girl. When the article was later released, it seemed a majority of the article put that into focus.

Erin quickly became disgruntled at the rehashing, but Abby and Patty tried to soothe out the situation by explaining that it was for the people to get to know “the people behind the Ghostbusters movement.”

Holtzmann was only focused with the Calvin and Hobbes comics on the back of the paper.

 

**005**

Holtzmann keeps a diary.

By some definitions, it appears to be more of a journal, filled with scientific research and ghost-like hypothesis’, and other times it’s filled with swiftly crude drawings of the gang and their latest ghost adventure. But if you look deep enough into her scrawl, you’ll find the most intimate structures of her thoughts (as well as the quickly penned lyrics of  whichever 80’s band that kept her company during this time).

She doesn’t put much effort into hiding it. It’s a simple composition notebook, splattered with various stickers and biohazard symbols with the occasional heart colored in. Sometimes Patty will sneak on a new sticker, or Abby will insert a sticky note with an idea (once she drew popsicles to remind Holtzmann to buy them for movie night, but it ended with a trip from the fire department and Holtmann explaining the misinterpretation as to why she ended up building a lightsaber instead - clearly, the notes became more direct).

Erin is the most oblivious to it (as with most things, Holtzmann’s noted somewhere in her pages). Erin sees her bent over the book, but she never tries to take a peek; she thinks it fair they all have their own space for thoughts. Holtzmann is almost disappointed by her lack of interest, however.

Secretly - and maybe a bit openly - she sets up situations where Erin could read this notebook. She’s pulled out her best moves with it, leaving it flat and open for Erin to casually glance over, nearly punting it towards her to get her attention. Holtzy’s even lip-synced the Best of  Hall and Oates to the pages that demand this special attention.

While the rest of the gang is casually aware of Holtzmann’s persistence of showing Erin her diary, they keep it to themselves and don’t bother mentioning it. Holtzmann swishes this gentle frustration in her mouth before wondering how many times Erin has tried to look through Kevin’s diary.  
It’s Abby who reminds her that Kevin probably doesn’t even know how to read.


End file.
